You're here there's nothing I fear
by JiminXJungkook
Summary: Rose is finally living her own life with the help of her good friend Molly Brown. Rose finds herself in trouble when Jack steps into her life and saves her. Dedicated to Titanic4life! R&R NOT COMPLETE. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_New story! I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Sorry its short. Dedicated to Titanic4life! Read and follow Titanic4life!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

"Rose darling you did great tonight" Smiled Molly Brown as they both left the theatre.

"Thank you Molly for coming and for everything else you have done for me"

"Oh your more then welcome darling" Smiled Molly as she pulled Rose into a hug. "Oh Rose you're cold. Come on lets get you home"

"Oh no it's fine Molly really. I want to go out and do something fun. The night is still young and so are we" She smiled running up to the bench and jumping up onto it.

Molly laughed as she enjoyed watching Rose living the life she had always wanted. "Oh Rose you really know how to make me laugh and have fun but unfortunately I'm old and not as young as you are. Why don't you go out dancing by yourself? I'm sure you might meet someone"

"I don't want to meet anyone Molly. I'm already happy without Mother and Cal in my life now" She said stepping off the bench. "I'm free to do whatever I want"

Molly just smiled. "Okay so I guess I shall see you tomorrow. Goodnight Rose. Enjoy your night out"

"I will Molly"

...

Rose found herself in a very awkward situation as soon as she walked through the door. It was not the place where she thought she was in. Everyone in the room looked at her. Rose turned to leave but someone grabbed her arm. "Hay were are you going beautiful?" Asked the older drunk man.

"You have the wrong idea Sir. I'm not a whore!" She said trying to escape.

He just laughed. " I don't believe you. Come on lets find a quite place" He said dragging her upstairs.

"No please Sir let me go!" She cried. They reach the top of the stairs and he dragged her. "Let me go! Help someone please help me!"

Jack Dawson was drawing a prostitute while he got distracted by someone calling for help. Without hesitation he got up from his chair.

"Where are you going?" Asked the prostitute.

"I'll be right back" He said leaving the room. He ran down the hallway and just around the corner was a man trying to drag a young woman into a bedroom. "Hay put her down!"

 ** _Please tell me what you think so far :-)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi! Here is chapter 2! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

"Hay put her down!" Said Jack.

The man turned his head and looked at the younger man. "Go away and mind your own business!"

"She told you to let her go!"

"I don't care what she says and this is none of your business so why don't you just fuck off!"

Jack's blood boiled. He went over to the man and punched him a few times in the face. The man released Rose as he covered up his bleeding nose. She ran over to Jack. "Thank you ever so much"

"Your welcome. If I were you I would leave this place right now" said Jack. Rose nodded and left.

The man looked at his bloody hands. "You little shit" He threw a punch in Jacks direction but he missed. "Stop moving so I could get my pay back time"

"I don't think so" Said Jack before he made a run for it. Jack ran down the hallway and out through the back door. Just outside was a figure running further and further away. 'It must be the girl I saved' He thought to himself.

...

Jack woke up as soon as the sun light hit his face. He got out of his bed , had a quick bath, had a bit to eat and left. He thought about returning to the whore house to collect his portfolio but he had second thoughts. Luckily Jack saved up some money so he could buy a new one but he also need the money to pay this month's rent.

Jack walked passed the theatre when a poster was advertising that they need an artist to draw posters and the actors. Jack smiled to himself and walked in. 20 minutes later Jack walked out the theatre with an even bigger smile knowing he will be able to pay his rent and buy a new portfolio and pencils and other things he needed. Jack wasn't looking when he accidentally walked into someone. "Oh god I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine and I'm sorry too" She said picking up her script off the pavement. "I was looking down at my script" just then see recognized this handsome young man. She gasped and smiled. "I know you. You saved my life yesterday at the whore house"

"Oh that's right. Yes I did" He said smiling. He held out his hand. "I'm Jack Dawson"

"I'm Rose DeWitt Bukater and thank you Jack" She said shaking his hand.

"No need to thank me Rose. So your an actress? Wow! That must be pretty interesting"

"It is. I recently started 2 months ago when I ran away from home"

"Where are you from? And why did you run away?"

"I'm from Philadelphia and I ran away from my horrible boyfriend and mother. When I found out that he was going to ask me to marry him I had to run and never look back and my mother only wanted me to marry him so she could stay in her wonderful luxurious life"

"I'm sorry I asked"

"No need to apologise Jack" a little silence fell between them. Rose couldn't help but blush when she looked at Jack. He was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen in her entire life. 'Perhaps Molly was right about me trying to find someone' She said to herself. "Would you like to join me for some coffee or something?"

Jack smiled. "Sure I would love to"

...

Over having some coffee they talked about themselves. Jack told Rose about his parents deaths when he was just 15. They died in a fire in there own home. He also told her about his adventures around Europe and the US. She was captivated about his life. He also told her about his job in the theatre. "Maybe I will be drawing you some day" He smiled.

"Yeah you would. I would love to see your art Jack just hanging around in the theatre" She said laughing

"I can watch you preform and draw you at the same time"

"Oh your going to love it there Jack. They treat you like family they really do" During the afternoon they went for a long walk along the beach. They sat down in the sand not caring if they got sand on their clothes. "And you see this 4 story apparent building?" Pointed Jack.

"I see it"

"Well that's where I live. I live on the top floor and I'm so grateful to have this beautiful view every single day"

"It is very beautiful" Agreed Rose. "I live with one of my greatest friends ever. Her name is Molly Brown you may know her as the unsinkable Molly Brown"

"Yes off course I've hurd of her. She was on the Titanic right?"

"Yes she was."

"So how did you meet Molly?"

"I was upset and I had no where to go because I left home and one the first day I arrived she helped me and I'm so thankful to have her. I didn't know how to even repay her"

"You will Rose and if you need another friend I'm here for you"

"Thanks Jack and I'm here for you too." Rose reached into her purse and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down where she lived. "Here is Molly's address. If you need anything you will find me there"

"Thanks" He smiled taking the paper.

 ** _I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I didn't have Molly in this chapter but hopefully I will in the next one. Please tell me what you think so far._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. please tell me what you think so far._**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

The door opened up. "Can I help you sir?" Asked a maid.

"Yes I'm here to see Rose"

"Steep inside and just wait here"

Jack looked around the entrance. He had never really seen a home as beautiful as this one. Just then the door opened up. Rose smiled when see sore Jack. "Hi Jack I wasn't expecting you"

"Oh sorry are you busy or something?"

"No just surprised to see you that's all. Can I held you with anything?"

"Yes. I'm going to start working at the theatre today and I was wondering if you wanted to see my work?"

"I would love too. Let me go and get my coat and purse" Rose left the entrance. Just then a older looking lady walked in.

"Hello Sunny" She smiled. "I'm Molly Brown"

"Jack Dawson its so nice to meet you Mrs Brown" He smiled shaking her hand.

"Oh Jack please call me Molly. Everyone else does" She said with a smile and chuckle. "So can I help you with something Jack?"

"No thank you. I'm just waiting for Rose"

"Are you two going out on a date?"

"Oh no no" He said laughing. "We just meet and we're only friends."

"Okay you ready to go Jack" Smiled Rose as she walked in. "Oh Molly this is Jack Dawson. He starts work today at the theatre as an artist. I'm going so he could show me his work"

"That sounds wonderful Rose. You two have a good time"

...

Jack opened up the theatre door. "My lady" He said imitating a rich man. Rose laughed.

"Thank you" She also said playing along with Jack.

"Welcome to my office" He smiled opening the door. "Sorry about all the mess. I guess the last artist didn't clean up before leaving"

"I guess not." She smiled. Rose walked towards the desk and picked up a portfolio. "Is this yours?"

"Yeah it is"

"Can I have a look?"

"Of course" They sat down together on the couch that was at the back of the room next to the window.

"Jack this is exquisite work"

"Thanks but not many people think so"

"Well I do. I've never seen such beautiful art in all my life" She said as she gently as she ran her fingers through the charcoal.

"Would you like me to draw a picture of you?"

Rose smiled. "Really?"

"Yes of course" he said laughing.

"Shall I pose like one of my characters?"

"What ever you want Rose"

Rose posed as a damsel in distress. She brought her hand up to her forehead the through her head back with her eyes closed with a small smile on her face. She used her other hand to hold on to the beam. "How does this look?"

"Perfect" He smiled taking a seat. He took out a new piece of paper and sharpened his charcoal with a pocket knife. He then moved his hair away from his beautiful blue eyes and began to draw. Rose stoll glances at him. He was such a perfectionist. About an hour later he was done. He sat back and smiled. "I'm all done. Come and have a look"

Rose took a seat next to Jack and took the drawing from him. She gasped. "Oh my God! Jack this is exquisite and beautiful"

"You really like it?"

Rose nodded her head. "Yes" She gave him a friendly hug. He too hugged her back. "Thank you so much" She quickly took out ten cents and gave it to him.

...

Jack sat in the couch drawing when someone knocked on the door. "Hi Max" Smiled Jack.

"Hi Jack I came to ask for this month's rent. Do you have it?"

"Yes I do" Jack pulled out some money from his pocket. "Here you go Max"

"Thanks Jack" Jack closed the door and went back to his drawing. After finishing he opened up the window and looked down at the beach. He took out a cigarette and lit it. He took a long drag and watched the smoke disappear into the night sky. Jack looked down at the beach and watched a young couple walk along the beach hand in hand. They were obviously in love with each other. Jack then felt a feeling he had never felt before. That feeling was love. He wanted to love someone. Maybe even have children with his special lady.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4! I just want to say thank you to everyone who has commented so far it really means a lot to me. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Rose and all the other cast members took their finale bowls before the curtain closed. "You did great Rose" Smiled Frank Calvert.

"Thanks Frank. You didn't do so bad yourself"

"I know this is going to sound weird asking you this but would you like to go out on a date with me tonight?" He asked blushing as he ran a hand through his hair looking down.

"I'm sorry Frank but I'm not ready for a relationship at the moment"

"I'm sorry and it's fine Rose I understand "Said Frank.

Rose went to the dressing room and changed out of her clothes and put on her red dress. She sat in front of the mirror to removed her make up. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Rose its me Jack. Can I come in?"

"Yes please do"

Jack entered and shut the door behind him. "You did amazing tonight. Your such a professional actress"

"Thank you Jack your too kind" She smiled at him "Do you want to go for a walk or something?"

"Sure" He smiled offering his arm. "My lady"

Rose laughed at grabbed onto his arm.

...

"Are you serious Jack? You can do horse riding here on the beach?"

He laughed "Yes you can. Why don't we go tomorrow?"

"Alright but I don't know how to ride like a man"

"I can show you"

"I would like that" She smiled.

"I got an idea climb up onto my back"

"What? You can't be serious Jack" She added with a nervous chuckle

"I am. Lets do it" Rose finally agreed and jumped onto his back wrapping her arms around his neck. Jack grabbed onto her legs and balanced himself. He walked towards the water.

"Jack your getting to close to the water" she laughed.

"Well we will be riding on the surf tomorrow so let's get used to it"

"Your crazy!" She laughed "But your going to get wet" She said with concern.

"I don't mind. I'll dry" Jack ran while the water washed over his boots. Rose was having the time of her life. They both laughed. "I'm going to drop you!" He played making her scream.

"Jack Dawson don't you dare drop me!"

"We shall see about that" He loosened his grip and she tightened her arms more around his neck. And tightened her legs around his waist. "Okay Rose I won't drop you"

"You promise?"

"I promise. I never break my promises"

"Oh really" She said raising her eyebrows.

"Yes really"

"Okay well can you promise me one thing"

"Anything Rose"

"Can you promise me that we will be best friends forever?"

"I promise" He smiled. Rose smiled and got off his back. She hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder. Jack wrapped his arms around her too. His lips slightly touched her ear. She shivered as she felt his sweet breath. "Care for a dance?" He softly whispered into her ear.

Rose nodded her head and softly smiled looking into his eyes. They placed there arms around each other and slowly danced. As they danced they began to sing 'come Josephine'

...

"Rose your in a good mood this morning" Smiled Molly as she sat at the table drinking her tea. "Any reason why?"

"I'm just happy that's all. Happy to be with you and Jack. I couldn't imagine my life without you or Jack or working as an actress" Smiled Rose as she took a set next to Molly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it last night Rose I had other important things to be done"

"Don't apologize Molly I understand but it was fine anyway. Jack was there too"

"So how was the play?"

"It went well as always. Full house too"

"Oh Rose I could imagine all the men in the audience just wanting to throw themselves at you" laughed Molly.

Rose blushed and shock her head. "No. Please don't bring this conversation up Molly"

"Why not? Your a wonderful actress and a very beautiful young woman"

"I don't know Molly. I don't know but it's weird because after the play ended Frank Calvert asked me out "

Molly gasped before Rose could even finish her sentence. "Oh Rose! I'm so so happy for you! You have finally found someone!"

"I said no anyway"

Molly's smiled faded. "Oh. Well at least I know someone likes you. So are you doing anything today?"

"Jack is taking me horse riding at the beach" Rose stood up from the table "I need to go and get dressed and I'll see you later Molly"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Jack helped Rose off the horse. "That was so much fun Jack!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Rose"

"So what else can we do?"

"Let's go to the pier, drink lots of cheap beer then ride the rollercoaster until we throw up"

Rose burst out laughing at the idea Jack had. "I'm up for it"

"Really? I thought first class girls couldn't drink" He teased.

"Excuse me!" She acted to be offended but she wasn't "but I left that life a long time ago and where did you get the idea that first class girls can't drink?" She chuckled.

"From a nickelodeon I watched a few years back and I've wanted to do this" He took her hand and brought her hand up to his lips. His lips gently kiss her hand. "Sorry I've always wanted to do that" He laughed and smiled.

Rose slightly blushed and laughed. She also couldn't help but smile too. "You really know how to make me laugh Jack"

"Well it's what I do Rose" They arrived at the pier and found where the cheap beer was. He pulled her chair out. She thanked him and he left to get some beer.

"Rose is that you?" Asked a familiar voice.

"What?" Rose looked behind her and there was Frank Calvert. "Oh hi Frank" she smiled.

"So what brings you to the pier?"

"I'm just spending the day with Jack. He will be back, he's just gone to get some cheap beer"

Jack then came back with too large glasses of beer. He set them down onto the table. "Here we go"

"Thanks Jack" Smiled Rose. "Oh Jack I would like you to meet someone I know. Jack this is Frank Calvert. Frank this is Jack Dawson"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Frank" smiled Jack as he held out his hand.

Frank smiled and gave Jack a handshake. "It's nice to meet you too Jack. So how do you and Rose know each other?"

Jack and Rose both explained on how they meet and became best friends. Frank was slightly jealous of Jack because he could have Rose but he couldn't.

...

"Come on Rose lets get you home" said Jack as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Rose was slightly more then tipsy. She had drunk a lot more then expected. He arrived at Molly's home with Rose in his arms. She was already asleep so he had to carry her.

"Jack what a lovely surprise to see you again! Oh poor Rose. I guess she had so much fun she fell asleep" Smiled Molly.

"That's about right" He laughed.

"Please come on in" smiled Molly. You can just leave her on the couch"

"I'll take her up to her room"

"Okay it's upstairs third door on the left"

Jack tucked Rose into bed and he sat on the side just watching her. Her hair was spreading across the pillow and the moonlight reflected upon her face. She looked so peaceful. He placed his hand over her's and he smiled to himself. He was ever so, so lucky to find such a beautiful best friend like Rose. "Come Josephine in my flying machine and it's up she goes up she goes" He softly sang there song. His hand then travelled to her face. He softly touched her cheek. "Goodnight my Rose"

...

Jack got back to his apartment. He sat down on his bed and grabbed his portfolio. He remembered Rose sleeping ever so beautifully he had to draw her. His mind went back to when he sore he sleeping. He picked up the charcoal pencil and began to draw. The image was more or less like Rose. Her hair, her face, her everything was captured perfectly by him.

He signed and dated the drawing and sat it down. He opened up the window and took out a cigarette. He took a few drags before looking up at all the stars in the sky. He then looked down at the beach where a young couple walked along the beach. Every night he would see them and in his dreams too. It was weird to dream about people he didn't even know. Jack finish his cigarette and went to bed.

 ** _Jack's dream_**

 _"This is such a beautiful night and I never want it to end" said Rose._

 _"Me neither" He pulled her close and kissed her cheek._

 _They walked over to the water and they took there shoes off. They let the cool water wash over there feet. They continued to laugh, talk and at some point they shared a passionate kiss._

 ** _End of dream_**

Jack woke up realising that those people he sore walking every night on the beach was him and Rose. "I love Rose" He said to himself. He repeat it again and again and he felt himself smiling. He turned on his bedside lamp and looked at the clock. It wasn't even ten o'clock yet. "I have to go and tell her that I love her" Jack got out of bed and put his long coat over him.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Your here there's nothing I fear: Chapter 6. I've had some major writer's block with this story and I've finally come up with this chapter._**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Jack arrived at Molly's house. The maid let him and she took his coat for him. "Miss Rose is now up" She said. Jack thanked her and waited for Rose.

"Hi Jack" Smiled Rose. "Molly told me that you took me to bed"

"Yes I did. I didn't want to leave you on the couch like Molly suggested. It was nothing really"

"I'm very grateful to have a friend like you" She said wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you"

"Your welcome. Rose I have something to confess" he said looking into her beautiful green eyes.

"What is it Jack?"

"I love you Rose. I see you and I in my dreams every night. I want to be with you. Your my future and I can see it crystal clear" He said placing a hand to her cheek. "I loved you from the moment we first met"

Rose felt her smile grow. She felt tears of joy running down her cheeks. "Oh Jack I love you too" She pressed her lips to his. The kiss quickly grew passionate. After minutes of passionate kissing Jack was about to leave. "Jack wait let me go with you" said Rose putting on her coat.

"What about Molly? You can't just leave her without saying goodbye"

"I left her a note when I went to collect my coat"

...

"This is it" said as he let Rose into his apartment.

"It's perfect. I've always wanted to live in a place like this" She said taking in her soundings. "I love it"

"Well why don't you move in with me?"

Rose turned around. Not exactly sure what he just said. "W-what did you just say?"

Jack took both of her hands. "Why don't you move in with me, Rose? I'm sorry this is all so sudden" He quickly added.

"Jack I don't think it's all to sudden. I would love to move in with you" She smiled before leaning in to kiss him. Rose pulled away yawning. "I'm sorry Jack I'm tired"

"I'm tired too. Come on lets get some sleep" He took her to his bedroom. "Are you going to be okay in here by yourself?"

"Jack I want you to stay with me. Don't leave me. Not ever"

"I won't" He said climbing into bed with her.

...

"I'm so happy that you two are finally together!" Cried Molly as she hugged both of them.

"Thanks Molly" said Jack.

"Molly I have some other wonderful news" Smiled Rose as she took Jack's hand.

"And what's that dear?"

"I'm moving in with Jack!"

Molly gasped. Tears of joy filled her eyes. "Oh this is such wonderful news! You two are going to be wonderful together!"


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7. Sorry for the long wait I've had some writer's block for this story. I hope you like it!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

"Jack can you feel her?" She said placing his hands on her swollen tummy.

"I sure can" He kissed her cheek and rested his head on her shoulder. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

"I have" She smiled.

"Care to share?" He kissed her cheek again.

"Of course it's our child" She giggled. "The names I have in mind are, Juliet, Sylvia, Madeline and Isabella but my favourite one is Josephine"

"Like our song"

"Yes. That's where I got it from"

"Well I love it. Josephine Dawson"

...

"She is so beautiful" said Molly as she held Josephine in her arms for the first time.

"Isn't she?" Agreed Rose. "I haven't told Jack this but I want another baby with him"

"Rose, honey slow down. You only gave birth to Josephine last week"

"I know but I want her to grow up with a little brother or sister"

...

2 years later

Jack was running around the garden chasing his two year old girl, Josephine. "I'm gonna catch you" and then he did. Josephine laughed. "You can't escape me now" He kissed her cheek and lifted her up into his arms. "Lets go and see mummy"

Rose smiled as Josephine ran into the bedroom. Rose had been put on bed rest by the doctor. "Hay Josephine" She hugged and kissed her.

"Hay where's my kiss?" Jack asked playfully standing against the door way.

"Come over here then. I can't move because I'm on bed rest"

Jack kissed her. "It will all be worth it in the end. I promise you"


End file.
